


Rabid

by Geistgutz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Edgy Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/F, F/M, Fandom, God Complex, King - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, Teen Angst, Wasteland, chaotic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geistgutz/pseuds/Geistgutz
Summary: Luka Mccafern is a 19 year old (in high school) orphan with DID, from what's left of Philadelphia . After the apocalypse, the government decided to hide everyone's face with masks to help with chaos and fumes, these masks are animal masks to help control the publics anxiety. Theo believes the government is wrong and needs changing, even if he loses sight of his true self in the process. This story follows Luka, his alter Theo, and his orphan and actual friends through the post apocalyptic earth as Theo tries to take over the government, and let Luka make it to therapy on time every week.
Relationships: Greg kensnor/emma Kensnor, Kenny starz/mina parsons, Mrs. M/ Mr. M, Theo/ everyone





	1. Finders keepers

**Author's Note:**

> This story has adult humor, abuse of all kinds, stressors, mental health, sexual content (rare) and many other things.

The skies were dark grey. Thick heavy smog was lifted into the atmosphere at least every forty minutes. Welcome to post apocalyptic Philly. I walked by myself, passing other students and adults as we get back from work and school. My bag trailing behind me, my jeans dragging on the cracked and earthquake ridden ground. Yes, my way back from school has had multiple Earthquakes. But this isn't about earthquakes, this about me, I'm Luka, But technically I'm also Theo. Let me explain.

I have a mental illness called dissociative identity disorder, A disorder causing people to have two or more personalities, along with other symptoms. My "other personality", A.K.A my alter, is named Theo. He is named Theo due to his raging god complex and need for power and control, specifically over people. I hate that part of being me, As a host, i have to deal with the responsibility of the other alters actions, Which is a lot of work when your friends have no idea you have DID.

My shoulders are sunken, my eyes are low, Feet dragging across the ground, I am a mess. My ears twitch, a sound arises from behind me, A friendly but loud greeting is shouted at me

…  
The voice that had called me to its attention the source of this voice came from a short and small feeble girl. Hair down to her back and beautiful teal blue eyes, But most of her face was concealed with a red mask covering her mouth, along with a black hat clasped at her chin with short floppy ears. 

In this world thick heavy smog covers the air so much to a point where if we inhale it, we can suffocate. Specially made medical and cloth masks were distributed after the apocalypse had happened, helping people breathe. Along with that, people were getting nervous because of the smog. The government decided that animal masks may help the public feel more safe and "Pretty/handsome" with stylish and cute mask. But of course, the public seized to feel comfortable, so now we wear these silly masks along with animal ear muffs that wrap around the back of our heads. I refrain from wearing mine because everyone has a similar mask, a dog mask, Exactly like the one the familiar girl was wearing. I guess i should introduce her now.

The girl was across from me. This girl was 18 year old mina parsons, in the smart kid classes. Shes also in band which is how i became her friend.

" Hey! Luka!" She yelled from across the street, waving as she rushed down the cross walk. "hey, dude!" She smiled, Her eyes leaving accents and spilling emotions of excitement.

I sigh, " hi" I respond. Feeling ashamed of myself again..

Her excitement dropped from her face, she no longer had that piercing grin spread across her lips, " Is that all you have to say to me, Theo" She nudges, Begging for my attention. And she got it, " No, sorry, just... antsy" I said, my eyes lifting off the ground to meet with hers.

The light blue of her eyes enveloped me, Taking me over. This is why I never look her in the eyes, Because i know she will see the embarrassment and blushing spread across my face. My cheeks turn red, matching the pale blush she so subtly placed on her nose and cheeks with makeup. A confused frown expressed exactly how i felt, Embarrassed and defeated by those beautiful eyes of hers.

I quickly turn the other direction, hands slamming into my forehead. Luckily she wasn't so smart with obvious crushes, or id be caught by now.

she tapped my shoulders with her soft fingers, covered in little rings, " Are you ok, Luka?"

I jump back up, shoulders raised as high as the sky, I assemble my tough guy face on and turn back to face her. She was waiting patiently, holding her hands down at her waist, accentuating her che....

OH MY GOD

My conscience feels dirty and ruined by one single thought, which soon turned into a million thoughts. I'm never like this, I never pay attention to.... That. As i hold my hands against y face, i can feel the heat in my face glow red. Calm down, Luka, Calm down. I take a deep breath, and turn back to face her, "I'm good" I say, practically holding my breath.

She regains her intense grin, one that could make anyone sick. But at least she had a cute tooth gap in the middle to make her feel less perfect, which kind of made her more perfect. She rushes to my side and begins walking along side me, red backpack thrown against her back. She skipped to her own beat as if she were holding all the missing happiness in the world. Shoot, I forgot, Taking over the government.

something else was on the tip of my tongue, but I was unable to place it.

Compared to me, this girl was the ultimate, the best. Good grades, Happy life, Nice personality, And beautiful looks ,All wrapped together in this quirky and weird personality that helped her fit in with everyone. She was like the unpopular popular girl. Then there's me, Messy life, Horrible mental health, Horrible health in general, And to top it off with an alter with a god complex, and both of us having anger issues. Her and us are exact opposites, but she somehow brings out the best in me, even if i feel inferior as Luka, And Theo feels superior to her. She just makes me feel in control, no matter what. Maybe she's secretly controlling me with telekinesis so she can take over my life and whisk me away like my dad.

"no, stop, mina would never do that" I mumble to myself

She turns to face me, still walking next to me, "So, what's it like being an adult still in high school" She giggled to herself at her hilarious joke she made

" First off, just cause i am a year older then everyone else, doesn't mean that I am stupid, it just means I'm smarter then the others in certain ways" I reply, sharply and slightly offended

slightly trailing behind me, she sped up to meet me, "Yea, Yea. I know your upset about being a 19 year old senior who still lives with his parents."

Her comment hit me right through the heart, a call out I didn't expect to fall from her lips, My face turned red out of embarrassment again, but this time was anger. I swung around to face her, brows furrowed, " Are you fucking serious, you really are being quite an ass" I snapped

Freaking out is my forte, but not meant for mina. I turned back around to meet with mina, eyes burning through my skull, She glared, " You know what, fuck you too Luka. I do nothing wrong but joke with you and you snap at me a-fucking-gain" She practically growled out every word a me.

Mina sped up, walking faster then me, I stood silently as I try to think of what to do. I shout at the top of my lungs to her from across the road, " MINY! IM REALLY SORRY"

She stops in her tracks, her hair spinning through the wind, She spun around, still burning with fiery. She stood paused for almost four seconds whilst staring at me, until she began walking back towards me. She stops in front of me, head down to the ground, she raises, "You know I hate miny" She glares.

A smile tugs at the corner of my mouth, I run my hands through her hair, I pull my fingers through the soft ends of her long, black hair. I rest my hand on her shoulder, the 9 inch height difference between us really makes me smile.

SHIT

I just now remember that I had therapy start ten minutes ago. I start sprinting down the street, waving to mina as I run. She waves subtly as no smile lays upon her face. She looked sad, but I do have to book it.

My heavy bag slams against my back, pushing me forward faster as if run. Almost every other minute I almost run into someone. As if I were running through the subway, the streets were packed, Probably because its 4 o'clock. At 4 o'clock every weekday people rush home from work. This is because of the increase of smog from factories after 4:30. Like I said before, Everyone around the world is afraid of the smog potentially hurting, or killing them or someone they know, which is why school always gets in early, and gets off early, but if I don't rush it, I may be caught in the smog.

when I get off school, I walk with mina or the others half way, then book it to therapy so I can take refuge in the building AND so I can get in my daily therapy meets. But today, I guess I forgot about therapy whilst talking to mina. Time always passes faster when she's around. She's like a walking distraction device for me, especially because I like her so much. I guess I'm just so love sick and obsessed with her that everything's better when she's around

Across the street lays my therapy office, Lake Pierson, A inpatient and outpatient therapy office. I've been to inpatient before, its actually quite nice in there. They never left us hungry or with bad food, and actually treated us. You can probably guess why I need therapy, My DID and my manic depression, Along with Theos god complex and violent tendencies. This place is like my second home due to how much I'm in here and because the doctors treat me as if I'm their son. Especially Doctor. T, He is my favorite out of all the doctors, and Emma kensnor is my favorite female doctor here. She's been nice to me even before I had Doctor. T. Emma is also the parent of one of my school friends, Martina Kensnor. Sometimes ill go over their house and hang with Martina and then get reevaluated by Emma.

I dash across the street to the revolving doors, slamming into them. I stop in the main hallway, The three people jump, to there attention, I'm standing right in front of them, breathing heavy. One lady gives me a dirty look, and the other man looks confused as his toddler plays with dolls with barely any hair. I take a deep breath, and walk into the waiting room.

I look around for an open seat not next to anyone. In the back corner sits three empty seat next to a charging port and a fake tree. For some reason i remember pissing in that tree, but I'm pretty sure I didn't. I walk across the room and place myself in the end seat, squeaking the leather as i sit down. A lady from the desk looks over at me, confused, she calls my name, "Luka Mccafern?" She asks

I shoot up, "Yes?" I respond after springing up from my seat.

"Doctor .T has been waiting"

"oh ,ok"

I walk back across the waiting room to two double doors next to the desk. She presses a button under the table and the doors fling open. I slowly walk in as the doors shut behind me.

I walk the narrowing halls, on one of the TVs plays a smog announcement that we will be locked down in here for two to three hours, perfect timing. I head down the halls, people sit in their little therapy rooms waiting for clients and doing paperwork, some stare and some do not. My feet drag across the bleached white flooring, that also had cracks in the floor

As I slowly approach the doors, I see Doctor. T waiting in his office, sitting on the front of his desk like usual. I pace, Wondering whether I should go in or not. I prepare myself, and push open the doors. Doctor .T looks up, " finally, I was waiting for twenty minutes, if you were any other client I would have cancelled the appointment" He grins, coming to shake my hand.

I look down at his hand which is extended out towards me, and then look back up at him, My hands become clammy as they grab onto the other mans firm and tough hands. If it weren't for the age gape, I would totally like him. His deep and masculine voice accompanied by a muscular build, A.K.A dad bod. He's my favorite for numerous reasons, but also because I've wanted to date him for years. But lets stop talking about that.

"So, how have you been with your switches and Theo, Am I speaking to Theo now?" He questioned, holding his little pen and paper resting on his knees.

"No you are not talking to Theo, But I've been having switches at least daily, one during class today" I respond, worry in my voice yet no emotion on my face.

"Okay, Okay" He scribbles on his pad of paper.

Doctor. T raises off of the desk and retreats back behind his desk, switching his laptop on. He peaks in front of his laptop, " so, Tell me about what happened today" He backs up back to his laptop.

I pause, thinking about what happened today is kind of stressful. It all happened during lunch. I was sitting with Mina, Kenzie, Eliot, And Tyler. I had been disassociating since 4th period, just waiting for another switch. Then all of a sudden, my memory cuts off. Luckily Mina filled me in (she's the only one I told about my DID). She said that i had started laughing. She asked me what was wrong and I responded with 'oh nothing just thinking about my plan'. She asked me what plan I was talking about, and i started ranting about overthrowing the government and the world, then killing god. Mina stopped talking about it then, so the rest I don't remember, but I do remember pictures during the event.

"well I don't really remember it" I lie

"well that is understandable, most people don't remember" he said, clicking little notes in his laptop at lightning speed

For an hour straight, we talked about my problems, back to back about me, but I hate speaking about myself for long periods of time. Maybe tommorrow will be a better day, hopefully Mina forgives me for today.


	2. Determined minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incoes Theo Mccafern, a god complex ridden 19 year old with control on his mind and ideas in his hands.

Hi, my name is Theo Mccafern, I'm 19 years old, head trauma victim, and god complex ridden. This whole existence is way too small for me to live in, that's what fuels my god complex. I simply cant die, nor be compared to these lifeless-walking zombies. They all could follow my reign, My control, my rule, but unfortunately I share a body with a softy called Luka who wouldn't even kill a fly. The losers never even had a girlfriend, or maybe he plays for a different team. Due to our state, we barely can remember the others actions when we switch, but in the middle of our dissociation process were both somewhat conscious.

Today I've been present about two times, now being the second. But I'm happy to be here whenever I get the chance. These chances i get give me an opportunity to get a feel for my surroundings for when I officially take over as their god. Already these pigs are controlled by a strange and lying system of "higher powers" sore fully called the government. I believe that this "system" deserves to burn, like our mother did. Whoops, too soon?

Lukas, and my mother, had recently been in a burning building at her work, the smog had knocked her out unconscious and unable to move, causing deep and very visible burns up and down her legs and face. Personally, i don't care, but it really took a toll on Luka. Anyways, back to me.

I've been present in Luka for about eight years now, I started off as the conscience, his inner thoughts, which developed into me after a while. He started with social anxiety, and anger issues, which then turned into anxiety, depression, and psychosis (which was really just him having dissociative episodes because i was being manifested), and then became DID anxiety with tidbits of depression from time to time. We were close in the beginning, best of friends, then we drifted when i started having my own opinions and thoughts instead of following him. We despise each other, but we manage.

Earlier today I had came out IN front of Lukas friends, I wanted to get close to them so I know more about them incase one day we switch while one of them and I are together so they don't figure out the DID part of us. Personally, I like mina, and so does Luka. He has got the biggest crush on this girl, he has always been the more pervy kid then romantic, its always the shy ones with the BDSM kink. Which is why he has always been jealous of Kenny stars. 

Do not know Kenny stars? well, ill tell ya.

Kenny stars is an 18 year old football star with an award winning smile and rippling abs. The kids loaded, sitting under 500,000 dollars for college, and always has the girls hearts, including Mina. Mina has always liked Kenny, even when its obvious that her bestfriend is in love with her. Kenny is also our neighbor, so Mina is always gawking at him through our window. 

Mina actually might be coming over today. Good, maybe I can pitch my world dominating ideas to her before Luka comes back.

I stride through the doors, chest upward, head high. My confidence could never be better, which is the only noticeable difference between me and Luka, which our mother notices very well.

"hi Theo" my mother greets as I arrive.

I lift a hand, fingers spread, "Hi Mrs. M" I smile. Her real name is Makena Mccafern, But out of respect I call her Mrs. M. 

She smiles, head dropping back to her book, glasses sliding down her face. I scrunch my nose at her, while she's not looking of course. She always gets on my nerves, whether its homework, or world domination, she knows just how to get under your skin. And don't even get me started on Lukas father.

I rush down the narrowing hall next to the living room, making a sharp turn for the stairs. The stomping of my feet echo through the light brown painted walls. The house is covered in this brown color, from my room, to the porch, the only rooms without this horrific color is the bathrooms and Lukas "party basement".

Let me explain this party basement situation. Luka is the kind of kid to have parties with his friends and end up either making out with all of them, or fighting one, But they always tend to make up. Today Lukas supposed to have one today, but if we don't switch, its not happening. I hate these parties, I've only been to one, and it was horrible.

I t was last week, Me and Luka had switched during lunch and had stayed all day, I didn't know of said party, Then all of a sudden I'm in Lukas basement making out with everyone and drinking copious amounts of beer. Dot ask why i went along with it, just know I have to keep it a secret that me and Luka have DID until I take over as host and become the government


End file.
